


You Look Really Nice Like This

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Talk, Dom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied multiple orgasms, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: "Don't try to deny me now, Tsukki, not when you're dripping on the bed like this." He said quietly, sticking out his tongue as he slowly licked up and down, moans filling the room as he spat, watching him twitch as he slowly wiped his lips."I'll eat as much as I want until I decide that I'm no longer hungry."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 626





	You Look Really Nice Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long KJFKJSHK school has been ruthless so i apologize if this is really rusty, i've been really stressed but i still wanted to post for yall
> 
> enjoy!!

_ "Fuck~!" _ Tsukishima moaned, cumming messily on the soft mattress as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling Yamaguchi's nimble fingers pulse in him with no mercy as he shook violently, head going blank.

"C'mon Tsukki, you need to ride it out~"

The blond whined, gulping quietly before trying his best to still his body as Yamaguchi kept slowly fucking into him, his other hand on the man's slim waist. He was shaking, his legs barely able to keep him up as he saw stars, breathing heavily. Yamaguchi smiled, curling his fingers up as he felt a cry escape Tsukishima's lips, his thighs shaking cutely.

"Wait, Yamaguchi..." He said, face red as he tried his best to sound understandable, words slurring as saliva fell from the side of his lips. "I  _ can't  _ cum anymore... I can't..." Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he was interrupted by an animalistic Yamaguchi spreading him open, feeling the freckled man's hot breath on his hole.

_ "That's not the right answer, Tsukki."  _ He replied, digging his nails into his boyfriend's soft and sensitive thighs, feeling him tremble.  _ "I advise you to change your answer, if you know what's good for you." _

Yamaguchi planted a small kiss on his hole, slowly darting his tongue out to lap at the skin as the blonde whined, his body heating up as he felt his head spin.

_ "Yamaguchi... Wait, fuck..." _

"Don't try to deny me now, Tsukki, not when you're dripping on the bed like this." He said quietly, sticking out his tongue as he slowly licked up and down, moans filling the room as he spat, watching him twitch as he slowly wiped his lips.

_ "I'll eat as much as I want until I decide that I'm no longer hungry." _

\-----

Tsukishima moaned, sweat rolling down his forehead as he felt Yamaguchi's tongue on him, wet muscle driving him crazy as he felt spit roll down his shaking thighs.

_ "Fuck, so good, please..." _ He said, a breathy moan escaping him as he threw his head back, getting on his hands as he felt a hand go up and down his cock. Crying out, the volume of his noises picked up as he lightly rocked back onto Yamaguchi's face.

The freckled man gripped Tsukishima's thighs tightly, licking and sucking at him harshly, growling lightly as he pulled away for a second, looking at the sight of his puffy hole. Breathing heavily, he squinted his eyes, smiling.

_ "You look really nice like this, Tsukki~"  _ He teased, watching the way he shook under him.  _ "Look at you, leaking like a little slut."  _

Tsukishima's head was spinning, he didn't know how to concentrate on a single thing, not when his whole body was on fire, just wanting Yamaguchi to play with him. Breathing ragged, he slowly but surely lowered to his elbows, adjusting slowly to make sure he was comfortable, planting his cheek onto the soft mattress.

_ "Tadashi, please..."  _ He whispered.  _ "Wanna cum, please? I'll be good, I promise..." _

Yamaguchi tilted his head, weighing the choices he had in his head, all the while taking in the view. Several minutes passed, the room silent aside from the couple's breathing, tension in the air.

Finally, Tsukishima felt the bed shift, his head filling with excitement as he felt that familiar hot breath on him, heart racing as he prepared for what was about to come. He felt him go closer and closer, until the blond couldn't really process anymore and at this point was already hypnotized from how much he wanted him.

Yamaguchi smiled.

_ "You must be dumb to think I was gonna let you cum that easily." _

In the blink of an eye, Tsukishima was pinned down onto the bed, a hand on his throat, and a feral Yamaguchi on top of him, his empty eyes boring holes into his skull. 

_ "I'm not gonna be finished with you, not after this, not after five orgasms from you, not after ten orgasms from you, no, none of that."  _

The hand around his throat tightened, and the blond college student felt loopy as he heard Yamaguchi giggle sinisterly.

_ "Tsukki..." _

He placed his mouth near his boyfriend's ear, watching him tremble cutely.

_ "I'm gonna break you until the only thing you're capable of thinking about is me fucking into you like the little fucktoy you are." _

**Author's Note:**

> AND TYSM FOR BREAKING 1K ON 4 OF MY FICS KJFHDKJHF I LOVE YOU GUYS SM-


End file.
